


Baby Wings

by BrandWhoreStarscream



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: oh no he's a baby oh nooo, ok it's trope time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandWhoreStarscream/pseuds/BrandWhoreStarscream
Summary: For an anon on tumblr. The infamous "oh no a character has been turned into baby!" trope. Features copious amounts of cute sparkling Starscream and the decepticons being unable to stand up to his cuteness. well, except Knockout.





	Baby Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Iiiiiiit's trope time! :D blame MisterScream for encouraging my behavior

For as much of a treacherous snake as he was--cunning, ruthless, etc--he was a slaggin’ cute kid. When everything went wrong and the golden orb had ensnared their SIC, it was Breakdown that got to him first. He was the closest, and caught the sound of sparkling squalls first. He didn’t think, he just rushed to find the sound, and discovered an absolutely tiny sparkling cowering behind a rock, terrified of the noise of a battleground, fat teardrops rolling down his cheeks and lower lip trembling, wings tucked lowed as his whole body shook.

“Commander Starscream?!”

The sparkling looked up at him and immediately started trying to scoot away, terrified.

“Oh nonono, s’ok, I’m not-”

Something exploded, someone hollered in pain, and the tot gave a spark wrenching wail and covered his tiny face with his arms. Breakdown took the opportunity to grab him, reaching down and scooping him into his servos. He was itty bitty, Breakdown could hold him in one palm and shield him with the other.

“Dun’worry kid, I gotcha. I’ll get ya outta here-”

::BREAKDOWN!:: his mate’s voice suddenly roared in his audials. ::What are you doing?! Don’t just stand there! You could-::

::I know, I know! Knockout, it’s Starscream-::

::He can wait! Get yourself out of here!::

::Uh-::

::Space bridge!::

In his concern for the sparkling, he hadn’t noticed, but there was a space bridge. Fifty yards. He didn’t dare try to transform holding his delicate cargo, so sprinting it was.

He burst onto the Nemesis’ command deck, the sparkling shrieking up the heavens. His wailing seemed much louder in the stuffy quiet of their ship, and within nanokliks everyone was staring him down.

He paid them no mind, just gently hefted the weeping sparkling up to his shoulder and starting to bounce him, “Shhhh”ing over an over. It quickly worked to soothe him, and itty bitty claws gently hooked into his armor as the seekerling moved from screaming to sobbing to soft, breathy little hiccups.

“Breakdown,” Knockout’s voice had raised an octave in shock. “What, is _that_?”

He rubbed up and down the baby’s back before gently prying him away from his shoulders to tuck into the crook of one arm. The sparkling’s hiccups began to die down as Breakdown used one finger to gently massage his tummy. “Commander Starscream.”

“What did you _do_ to him?!”

“Knockout, shh,” the seekerling’s face scrunched up and his lip quivered threateningly. “You’re scaring him. _Shhhh, it’s ok, baby, shhhh, Breaky’s here_.”

A soft giggle bubbled out of him and with a warbling coo, he began rubbing his cheek against the bruiser, starting to purr softly.

He melted. “C’mon, admit it! He’s cute.”

“Cute or not, how are we going to tell Lord Megatron-”

“Tell me _what_ , doctor?”

The medic yelped, whirling around and nearly smacking into Megatron himself. "Ah! M-My Liege! Um- that is-” he looked to Breakdown for help, completely flustered. His assistant merely shrugged and shifted to bring attention to the sparkling in his arms.

Megatron’s face twisted, surprised and unsure, before squinting and leaning forward. “Is that…?”

“Yeah, Master. Idn’t he cute?”

Starscream’s purring grew even louder as Breakdown lifted him a bit higher, and didn’t cease when Megatron’s shadow fell over him. Rather, his optics brightened curiously, widening, mouth moving to form a little over. Their optics met, and he held his gaze for several moments, unafraid.

Then, he laughed. He started giggling joyfully, not a care in the world, before tiny, delicate servos reached up toward his face, grabbing at the air hopefully.

“I think he likes you.”

“What is the meaning of this?!”

“We, um, we aren’t sure-”

“Well figure it out!” he snapped. “Restore him to his original state.”

“With all due respect, My Liege, I believe that’s what the relic did-”

“ _NOW_!”

“Ahh! Y-Yes, My Liege, right away!” the medic scampered away, Breakdown in tow.

When they weren’t running for their lives, Starscream apparently really liked moving, because he giggled and cooed and chirped the entire walk there. 

“Primus, can’t you shut him up?”

“Knockout!” Breakdown frowned at him. “C’mon, he’s curious! Aren’tchu baby?”

“Aya!” the sparkling squealed and babbled at him happily. “Abahbah!”

“Aw come on, Knocks! He’s cute!”

Knockout shuddered and stepped into the medbay. “Just. Keep that little projectile purgerer away from my paint job.”

“Wha- babe, don’t be like that!”

“He’s wrecked my finish before, the last thing I want is him to spit up on me!”

“Knockout-”

He held up his immaculately manicured servos. “I’ll just get started on this, if you don’t mind.”

“Fine,” Breakdown sighed, and Starscream let out a long, sad coo. “Naw, it’s ok kid. You can hang out with me, ok? How’s that sound?” He giggled and kicked his tiny legs in approval. “Yeah! Let’s do it.”  
__________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t just Breakdown that was soon under the sparkling’s spell. Come the next day, with the baby fussing in hunger, they found Laserbeak lurking, up in the corner of the ceiling, watching them. Knockout immediately skittered off, nervous of the child, while Breakdown did his best to ignore the symbiote and made to distill some energon for the wee one to eat.

Laserbeak watched them the entire time, silent. Soundwave told himself it was just surveillance, to… to make sure Starscream wasn’t still conscious in there, scheming from within his seemingly innocent new body. But… well…

“Ya know, if… if you wanna see him, you don’t have to stay up there…”

The sparkling had a voracious appetite, and was sucking loud and strong at the bottle Breakdown had fixed him; he couldn’t be bothered to so much as glance over as Laserbeak flittered down and landed right beside him, on Breakdown’s arm. He only continued suckling, tiny servos clutching greedily onto his bottle and gulping it down as fast as he could.

Laserbeak hovered above him, casting a shadow over the nursing sparkling, leaning in and tilting her helm back and forth to get all the angles. For Soundwave, of course.

He pulled back with a slippery sound and a hiccup.

“Scoot, birdie.” Breakdown gently shook him off and moved to work air out of his charge’s systems. With any luck, he wouldn’t spit up on his shoulder. Laserbeak moved to his helm to perch and look down as the sparkling’s back was rubbed and then gently pounded. He hiccupped, and then a bubble of air escaped his throat. He started to giggle and nuzzled into Breakdown’s neck, warbling.

“Yeah yeah,” he snickered, lifting him up to hold out in front of his face. “Ya sure are cute.”

Starscream’s attention was finally caught by Laserbeak, and his optics--which were already too big for his face--enlarged comically. His mouth dropped open and formed an ‘o’ in amazement.

He cooed a long “Ooooooooooooh,” and promptly threw out his arms, kicking and squirming and making urgent, “Uh! Uh!” noises.

Breakdown struggled to keep ahold of him. “Woah! Ok! Hey, hey! Calm down-”

“Ehhhh! Uh! Uh!” his guardian finally consented and brought him closer--close enough that he could get his arms around Laserbeak’s neck and promptly squeezed, cooing to himself as he rubbed his cheek against her, little body beginning to vibrate with a purr.

On the other side of the ship, Soundwave excused himself from his work console. He couldn’t help it.

He had to go through the medbay to get to the sparkling, and Knockout was very surprised to see him. “S-Soundwave?” the TIC never left his post, after all. “What are you-” He rose an arm to silently point to the back door that led to their conjoined quarters. “Oh, not _you_ too!”

His helm dipped once.

“Has everyone lost their senses?!” he had already been bothered four separate times this morning by pesky vehicons wanting to get a glimpse of the little darling. He’d had to chase them off with his rotary saw annd threats of disembowlment if they came by again.

Soundwave stared him down for a solid six secons before he broke. “Fine, fine! Have your way with the little scraplet. Just don’t come crying to me when he-”

The spymaster was already gone.

Adult Starscream was wary of Soundwave. Sparkling Starscream was very, very curious. He whined when Laserbreak vacated Breakdown’s helm and reattached herself to her carrier’s frame, but his complaints were silenced when the spindly mech drew near. His wings flicked up curiously, and fluttered not unlike the fluoroflies of Cybertron’s long gone crystal gardens.

His helm tilted to the right, then to the left.

Then he graced Soundwave with the biggest, brightest smile he’d ever seen. He started giggling joyfully, not a care in the world, annd extended his tiny, delicate servos to him.

“Awww, he likes you.”

Soundwave’s servos were shaking as he reached to take him. His overly long fingers closed around him and gently lifted him up. Starscream didn’t hesitate to snuggle up against him, still giggling, and grabbed onto him.

_So… warm…_

Tears welled up behind the mask.

_So… soft. So innocent._

Tiny fingers wrapped around his.

_So small._

Tears fell, and he clutched the tiny body close.

_Just like my twins…_

He vowed then and there to protect this small, precious life. It was definitely the grief of losing his children so long ago talking, but he didn’t care. He’d die to protect the little sparkling in his arms.

He turned to face Breakdown and pointed at the door, helm tilting.

“You uh… you wanna babysit?”

He nodded once.

“Um, well…” he shifted awkwardly. He didn’t want the baby out of his sights, but he coldn’t exactly say no to the TIC. “Sure?”

He nodded and promptly turned to leave.

“ _He wILl--reTuRN--aT tHE eNd OF--shIfT_.”

“Yeah, o-ok. Sure thing. Um. Sir.”

Breakdown missed him as soon as he was gone. The room suddenly felt… colder. And empty.  
__________________________________________________________________

Starscream was a big hit on the bridge. The vehicons flocked to Soundwave almost immediately, and the sparkling flourished under all the attention, waving to everyone wih big beaming smiles. Soundwave guarded him near jealously, letting the vehicons get close enough to look but swatting them away with his data tendrils if they got too close. Eventually, he managed to get back to his station, and used said tendrils to cradle the sparkling (and entertain him) as he began to resume his work.

He didn’t get very far.

“Soundwave,” Megatron didn’t sound impressed. “Care to explain yourself?”

An echo of the warlord’s own voice answered him. “ _nO_.”

“Oh really?” now he sounded even less impressed. “Why is that brat here?”

“ _I--OnLy wANtEd--to--sEe--hIM_.”

“Hmm,” he frowned. “Give him here.”

Starscream squeaked as Soundwave’s tendrils tightened around him. His new guardian stood deathly still for a moment, before ever so slowly moving to grab him and hold him out toward the leader of the decepticons.

For the first time in a long time, Megatron felt… unsure. Soundwave’s young had already been juveniles when they became acquainted, and any sparklings that were fouund around athe mines, or the pits, were always hovered over by possessive, desperate carriers. He never had any real contact with them.

He took the tiny thing in his massive, scarred servos, and he marvelled at how soft and fragile and warm he was. This was a creature without fear, without care, grabbing into his talons with a curious coo. His optics were wide, bright, clear. They knew no pain, no sorrow, no care. No negativity. Untainted, pure…

He’d never experienced anything so. _Clean_.

Starscream giggled and raised his tiny fingers toward Megatron’s face. His palm landed on his upper lip, just above one of his fangs.

His optics widened. He nearly dropped the sparkling. How could something so innocent possibly exist?

Starscream nuzzled up against his face with a happy chirp, just glad to be held by someone big and warm. What a wonderful, strange aerie he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Babscream is a precious, soft bean. Not even mighty Megatron is immune to his charms. Request writing from me on my tumblr and I'll love you forever. Leave me comments? Maybe?
> 
> :)


End file.
